girlgeniusfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:2019-09-25 (Wednesday)
Discussion for comic for . Many editors make long wikis. ---- Hmm, so, I guess we're supposed to start liking Sparafucile? Maybe she can start a new career as a therapist for bloodthirsty killers. Dunno why Higgs seems to be catching her angst at the end, though. Bkharvey (talk) 05:09, September 25, 2019 (UTC) : Probably just his reaction to being called a "down to earth person". And that last line might be a Far Side reference. --Geoduck42 (talk) 06:49, September 25, 2019 (UTC) : My read is that on panel 5, Sparafucile is suddenly remembering some traumatic experience she's had with sparks in the past, and Higgs, picking up on it, starts to feel some combination of pity/concern/awkwardness. With Gil, Zeetha, and Vole he's sometimes shown a bit of a mentor/teacher persona where he gives them reassurance and advice. But he can't do that with someone who could be an enemy in the near future, no matter how much he knows about working with crazy sparks... Quantheory (talk) 07:16, September 25, 2019 (UTC) Is this supposed to be the same message as from way back , or is this a later repeat of the same message in a different place? The previous page said "meanwhile", but that often means "earlier" in this comic. Mostly wondering because we still don't know how Lucrezia got past this other group on her way in, and maybe we're about to find out. I guess that the boring possibility would be that there are too many groups of these Navy revenants invading from different ports for Dimo and Higgs and Sparafucile and the rest to get them all. :My take is this is the same message. Note that these new attackers are using two new access ports. Lucrezia came in through one of those. ALso, go back and note all the "BOM BOM BOM" going on in the background of some pages. There'a been fighting. --Fred1740 (talk) 12:04, September 25, 2019 (UTC) I find it hard to get a good read on Sparafucile. When she was introduced, she seemed relatively reserved, cheerful, and nonchalant about killing people. When Martellus sent her to go join this group in the fighting, she suddenly seemed more psychopathically/manically bloodthirsty. I guess I'm sticking with my theory from the last page; she's not someone who likes killing, like Bang, but more of someone who likes to freak people out by pretending to be a total monster. Quantheory (talk) 07:16, September 25, 2019 (UTC) It occurs to me that if this follows the usual GG conventions, it'll turn out that she does have little people living in her ears. Bkharvey (talk) 13:02, September 25, 2019 (UTC) Today's quibble (sorry, Fred): "An override transmission." As if (1) that meant something: What is it overriding? It's not as if they were hearing track announcements or something before now. (2) Through what medium are we hearing it? If something electrical, such as radio frequencies, there would need to be circuitry waiting to receive such messages. If acoustic, it's traveling through at least two air/water barriers with thick glass and metal in between, and it's audible throughout the dome. (3) How are they expecting Lucrezia to reply, and how are they expecting to hear her reply from inside a sub? They can't be expecting her to have commandeered the signals office, if they believe she needs rescuing. (4) And how is L-in-A expecting them to hear her just plain shouting without sound reinforcement of some kind? She's supposed to be smart. Bkharvey (talk) 20:42, September 25, 2019 (UTC) : My interpretation of this from the earlier page, due to the weird rectangular boxes around the speech bubbles, was that they are using some kind of dome-wide PA system. I think that would explain the first and second quibbles: the sub is overriding the local control from the signal station to broadcast a message throughout the dome using a PA system. As for how they expect Lucrezia to reply? Not so clear. Maybe they were hoping that she had a jailbreak plan all ready to go, and just wanted her to know they were friendly? I mean, technically she did try to execute an escape on her own; if Trelawney hadn't noticed that L-I-A had control, L-I-A might have been in a position to try to get in touch with them when that message was broadcast. :I don't have an answer for the fourth quibble though. Lucrezia seems to spend a lot of time either gloating about how well she's doing, or panicking about how badly she's doing. Not really clear how Lucrezia's doing so well, except that her original self was a strong Spark, and apparently she's very charismatic around people who don't know her well. Quantheory (talk) 23:49, September 25, 2019 (UTC) :: ... and the wasps. Mustn't forget the wasps. Bkharvey (talk) 15:30, September 26, 2019 (UTC) All worthy quibbles. My take so far is that Higgs, being who he is, might be a bit perturbed at an assassin in the employ of sparks suddenly having issues with sparks. He might also have issues with Sparafucile not knowing about the Other and the revenants, since one would assume that would be covered in Smoking Knighting 101. Or he might be faking it. Ultimately, this segment still seems to be about why Higgs (or anyone else in the party) won't be using a spanner to bisect Lucrankzia any time soon, and it's decorated with handwavium details. heteromeles My take on Higgs expression was that he was all to aware of sparks ability to drive others insane and that it was more of an expression of remembering. : Speaking of smoking, have we ever seen anyone other than Higgs doing it? This all seems to be comparable to the times when back on Earth the gentlemen went to the Smoking Room after dinner. Bkharvey (talk) 15:33, September 26, 2019 (UTC)